Call processing functions such as screening inbound calls and restricting outbound calls as well as other functions such as managing contact information are desirable for certain communication systems. Known techniques for providing such functions may use raw scripting systems or ad hoc policy representations. These known techniques, however, are typically cumbersome and inefficient. Consequently, known techniques for providing such functions may be undesirable in certain situations.